


On the phone

by aschicca



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, dialogue only, post-513
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aschicca/pseuds/aschicca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what sucks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the phone

“You know what sucks?”

“Well, hello to you too, Sunshine. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?”

“You didn’t answer the question, Brian.”

“You didn’t say hello. I’d say we’re even.”

“Are you being difficult on purpose today?”

“I don’t know. Am I?”

“Hellooo, Brian. How are you today? And yes, FYI, I’m rolling my eyes.”

“FYI? What the fuck does that mean?”

“For. Your. Information.”

“Then why didn’t you just say that? Are you tight on words now?”

“I’m always tight.”

“Hmm, yes you are. Is this a sex-call? Are you naked?”

“I’m not naked and this isn’t a sex-call. And you’re still not answering my question.”

“Sorry, got sidetracked thinking about someone’s tightness. What was the question?”

“Do you know what sucks?”

“Uh… every single guy who happens to be lucky enough to kneel in front of my cock?”

“Ha ha. Very funny.”

“Very true, Sunshine. You know it is.”

“Yeah, yeah, Mr. Popular. Ok, do you know what _else_ sucks?”

“Apparently I don’t. What?”

“It sucks that I’m horny right now and you’re not here to fuck me.”

“I see your point.”

“Yeah.”

“Can’t you go out and find some New York stud to see to your needs until I can come there and put his performance to shame?”

“I could, but I want you. Tonight, I really want you. I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Sunshine”

“What? What did you just say? Why are you whispering all of a sudden?”

“I said… I said I want you, too. Look, maybe I could reschedule a few of my appointments for tomorrow and come to New York… even if Cynthia and Ted will have a fit.”

“Tomorrow’s too late, Brian. I want you now!”

“Not much I can do right now, is there? Unless you want to reconsider and turn this into a sexy call. You could use that dildo you like so much, the one you say feels almost like my cock, and I bet I could make you come in no time.”

“I’m using that dildo too often lately. I don’t want it tonight. I want the real thing.”

“Did you suddenly turn back into an annoying brat? Not that you ever changed much, mind you.”

“Fuck you, Kinney.”

“Yeah, you’d like that, little shit. Oh wait, you really would!”

“You’re such an asshole. Like _you_ wouldn’t. I know for sure you’re all hard right now, imagining my _tight_ , little ass spread open in front of you, ready for a good pounding Kinney-style.”

“Yeah..”

“You out of breath, Brian?”

“Stop grinning, twat.”

“Who’s grinning? I’m horny!”

“And what exactly do you expect me to do about it? That bit is still not clear.”

“Open the fucking door.”

“What?”

“Do I have to spell it out for you?”

…

“I can’t talk to you anymore, Sunshine. A blond twink with a great ass just appeared at my door.”

“Fuck him hard?”

“You can count on it. Oh, and Justin?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know what sucks?”

“What?”

“You. In about three seconds.”


End file.
